


Nicholas the Wandering Twink

by MotherOfFools



Series: Whores of the Wasteland [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Butt Slut, Eggpreg, Gay Male Character, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsterfucker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfFools/pseuds/MotherOfFools
Summary: The Lone Wanderer wasn't always a character mired in mystery and legend, he was once a young man named Nicholas Burton, the son of Dr. James Burton. He was also an extremely gay bottom, just a big buttslut.Take this fic with a grain of salt and like a 1/2 cup of horny. If you ever respected me or took me seriously, just don't read this LOL.
Series: Whores of the Wasteland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811035
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Nicholas Burton, son of the Vault 101's Dr. James Burton, had been having a pretty good life so far, there was the occasional bullying episode, a difficult test here and there, but overall life was good. He had one real, true friend, Amata. Amata was the only other person in the world who knew that he was gay. She also knew that her father, the Overseer, was very invested in making sure their generation grew up and settled down and had lots of kids. It wasn't an ideal set of circumstances, to be sure, but he figured that so long as he kept his homosexuality on the down-low, he should be fine. He could force himself to have sex with a girl a couple times, have a kid, and then never think about it again.

He was walking home from the cafeteria when he turned a corner and saw Amata surrounded by the Tunnel Snakes, a bully gang lead by Butch DeLoria, who despite always being a dick to Nicholas, was still pretty attractive to him. But, clearly, he wasn't to Amata.

"Hey! You leave her alone, Butch! She's not interested!" He called out while quickly making his way over. The three bullies were all a fair bit larger than him, but he wasn't going to let size intimidate him, or let himself get distracted in a stupid fantasy when his best friend needed help.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do, string bean?" Wally Mack sneered at him.

"Haha, yeah? Little Picky Nicky?" Paul Hannon Jr. added, though he had less malice in his tone, he always was just a follower to the other two.

"Can it, boys. Well well well, Ol' Nicky B. thinks he can play tough? Doesn't he realize that _fruit_ bruises easy?" Butch smirked.

Nicholas was caught completely off-guard. Did Butch know he was gay? If Butch knew then surely other people knew too. He shook himself out of it, he can panic about the implications of that later, for now he still needs to help his friend. "I don't care if you beat me up, Butch. I won't let you hurt Amata. You can do whatever you want to me, just let Amata go." 

Butch looked him over for a moment, then took a step back, dramatically gesturing for Amata to leave. "Get the fuck outta here, doll."

Amata rushed to get away from the boys, then looked back at Nicholas, who just waved her away. She gave a small nod of acceptance, and ran off.

"Why the fuck would you do that, Butch?" Wally hissed at his friend, "We were finally gonna get some ass in this hellhole, and you let her just walk away?"

"I know how it looks, Wally, but think for one fucking minute in your life. The 3 of us ganging up on the Overseer's kid? We'd get our asses handed to us. But, Nicky ain't the Overseer's kid." Butch then turned to Nicholas, who was blushing a deep red, "And I've seen the way you look at me, Nicky. I doubt you'd run home and tell ol' Doc James about this."

Nicholas swallowed but then shook his head. "I-I won't tell anyone. I d-did say you guys could do whatever you wanted to me, s-so long as you left Amata alone."

Wally grunted, shrugging. "Ass is ass, I guess. I ain't gonna fuckin' kiss him though."

Paul looked a little nervous, but one quick glance down showed that he was already hard.

"C'mon, Nicky, we're gonna go the base for this one."

\---

Practicing on cucumbers had worked to Nicholas's advantage as he took Butch's entire shaft into his mouth, the head going just a bit down into his throat without any issue. He kept his hands busy with Wally and Paul's cocks as Butch fucked his mouth. He was shivering with anticipation, and a bit of chill, as his now fully erect cock bounced in the cool vault air between his legs. He groaned around Butch's length as he shot his cum directly down his throat, his fingers twisted in Nicholas's hair. He carefully pulled away after a moment and Wally took his place, wasting no time before roughly fucking his mouth. Wally wasn't quite as long as Butch, but was quite thick, making breathing pretty difficult as he violently fucked his face.

He was too distracted by the skull-fucking to notice that Paul had gotten behind him with a bottle of lube. He realized the change when Paul easily slid two fingers into his technically-virgin ass. He moaned around Wally's cock as Paul easily built up to three, and then even four fingers.

Wally shot his cum into Nicholas's mouth just as Paul forced the rest of his hand into Nicholas, the combination of the two causing him to cum, and hard. He shot more cum than he ever had onto the tile floor, panting hard as Paul just held his hand still inside of him.

"Hmm, clearly Picky Nicky likes what you're doing, Paulie. I still need a minute, so you have fun with him, get him nice and loose." Butch purred out, clearly enjoying the show.

Paul nodded and slowly started to slide his hand in and out of Nicholas, his tight ring loosening more and more as he went. He cried out when Paul curled his hand into a fist inside him and started to fuck his ruined ass with his fist, pulling all the way out, then shoving back in. It wasn't long before he came again, and this time Paul removed his hand completely, walking to his front and shoving his neglected cock into Nicholas's mouth. He took the initiative this time and deep-throated Paul with all the passion he could muster, eagerly wishing to repay him for the two orgasms he had.

Butch came over and gave Nicholas a sharp smack on the ass before lining up his newly renewed erection with his thoroughly loosened ass and thrusting in. Nicholas moaned around Paul's cock, but did not allow himself to stop what he was doing. Butch fucked his ass hard and fast, holding his hips with a bruising force, effectively bouncing the twink between the two cocks penetrating him.

And so things continued like this for some while longer as each Tunnel Snake had an opportunity to put his 'Snake' in Nicholas's 'Tunnel.' When it was all said and done, Nicholas had swallowed 6 loads of cum, and had lost count of how many were in his ass. His shoulders were covered in hickeys, his hips with hand shaped bruises, and his ass left just slightly agape.

"Not bad, Nicky, not bad. Here's my proposition for you, we'll leave Amata alone so long as we've got your ass to keep us satisfied." Butch grunted as he was getting redressed.

"Sounds good to me. Does this mean you'll stop being jerks to me?"

"Naw, we've got a reputation to uphold, can't let the other losers think we're going soft. But, if it makes you feel any better, I won't really mean most of it."

"I...guess that's good enough. I hope my Dad doesn't notice any of this." He said shakily as he forced himself to stand, pulling on his jumpsuit slowly.

"What, you mean to tell me that he doesn't know?" Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't want him to be disappointed."

\---

The years went by as they finished their adolescence, and Nicholas spent much of his free time getting fucked by one of the Tunnel Snakes, and eventually some other young men of the vault too, who had figured out what was going on and wanted in on the action. When his father mysteriously disappeared from the Vault, the entire Vault lost their minds. 

He did his best to avoid confrontation, sneaking around corners and slipping past Security. He took a small detour to help Butch save his mother.

"Oh god, thank you Nicky. I wish their was something I could do to help you with all this bullshit."

"No, it's okay Butch, I'm just gonna try to get outside and run for it."

"Well...before you go then. I've spent the last couple years having fun with you, but never really treated you right." Butch sighs and then cups Nicholas's cheek and pulls him into a kiss. "Goodbye, Nicky. Be safe out there." He steps back and takes off his jacket, handing it to Nicholas.

Nicholas blushes a little but then nods and puts on the Tunnel Snakes jacket, hoping it'll help him sneak by the guards if they think he's one of the gang, and not, well, himself.

He manages to sneak out to the vault door, but then has to run as fast as he can once the door is open, because Vault Security and the Overseer are not far behind. He hopes Amata will forgive him for not saying goodbye. He covers his eyes and he ventures out into the bright new day, seeing the sun for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholas had found his way to Megaton easily enough, but no one seemed to know much about his Dad other than "Yeah I saw a guy like that." It was frustrating, and then he finally found Colin Moriarty. Moriarty was cocky, and condescending, but he did actually know more about his Dad than everyone else in town.

"I could give you some more information, lad, but it would cost ya. Nothing is free in the Wasteland."

Nicholas stalled, "Well, you see, I... We don't use bottlecaps in the vault, so... I don't have... money. But I can do things! I'm pretty talented, according to the guys in the vault." He flushed, regretting that his immediate response to a transaction was to whore himself out, but if Moriarty's expression was any indication, it wasn't a bad offer.

"I usually go for the girls, but you're pretty cute for a lad. Ya let me take full control, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Nicholas nodded enthusiastically, shivering a little in anticipation as Moriarty leads him to his private room and locks the door behind them. Moriarty only has to point to the floor to get Nicholas on his knees. Moriarty opens his pants and starts to stroke himself erect, rubbing the head against Nicholas's cheek, smirking down at the young man. When he's hard enough he presses his cock against Nicholas's lips, and he eagerly opens his mouth and starts sucking on the offered shaft with the skill of a well-seasoned prostitute. Moriarty puts his fingers in his hair and starts easily fucking Nicholas's face, grunting as he hits the back of the young mans throat.

Nicholas bobs his head along the older man's cock enthusiastically, moaning lightly around his meat, his own cock hard and straining against his jumpsuit. When Moriarty grabs his head with both hands and starts forcing Nicholas to deep throat him, fast and hard, and he can feel himself oozing precum as his throat is used to pleasure the older man. Moriarty pulls out before he can cum, leaving Nicholas confused and panting.

"Ass out, lad. I'm not done yet."

Nicholas obeys immediately, quickly unzipping his jumpsuit and sliding it off to around his knees, bending over to show off his petite but shapely ass. He lets out a little yelp when Moriarty smacks his ass hard. Moriarty chuckles behind him and spanks him some more, relishing in the yelps and mewls of the young man. Once his ass is nice and red he steps away to grab some oil, pouring it directly onto his cock before lining up and thrusting into Nicholas, hard. Where he expected at least a little pain, he was met with the young man just mewling in ecstasy.

"You really are a whore, aren't ya lad? When was the last time ya got fucked? Have ya fucked anyone else in Megaton yet?"

"A-ah~ No, y-you're the first Wastelander. B- uhn~ But in the Vault I had t-ten partners... T-three of them fucked me yesterday. T-Today is my first day out here..." He groaned and rocked his hips back into Moriarty, desperate to get destroyed by the accented bartender.

"Ten, eh? After the business with your father is done, ya should come back here and work for me." Moriarty grabs him by the hips and starts to fuck him hard, grunting with the effort. He groans low and is forced to stop when Nicholas tightens around him, crying out in delight as he orgasms, shooting his load onto Moriarty's floor. Once he's ridden out his orgasm he returns to fucking him hard and fast, delighting in the mewls of the young man. When Nicholas tightens up with a second climax, that drives him over the edge, and he cums deep inside of him, groaning as the pulsing tightness of his ass milks out every last drop of cum.

\---

Nicholas left the bar with a smile on his face, he had an ass full of cum, a future job prospect, and most importantly; A lead. Galaxy News Radio would be the mostly likely place to find his father, or at least find out what his plan is. He followed the general directions that he had been given, defending himself from some wild animals here and there. It was pretty uneventful until he came across a monstrosity of a creature, a weird insecty, squid-like, partial human that charged at him. His pistol didn't seem to deter it and it soon overcame him.

The creature ripped at his jumpsuit, exposing his ass. He struggled but was pinned down by it as it mounted him. He started crying out for help, but there didn't seem to be anyone around who could try to help. He struggled harder as he felt the tip of a huge, strange cock press against his ass. Just the tip was at least as thick as his arm. He cried out as it pushed into him, Moriarty's cum serving as the only lubricant in the equation. He shivered and groaned as it pushed against his prostate, causing a rush of pleasure despite the terror of the situation. It pushed deeper and deeper into him, forcing past his sphincter. He screamed as the monster bottomed out in him, the base of it's shaft was as thick as his calf, stretching him to the absolute limits. When it started to thrust into him he blacked out, his nerves completely overwhelmed.

He awoke with a mewling cry as he felt something wide and hard moving along the length of the shaft, absolutely ruining his ass and making him blast out a surprise load of cum as it pressed on his prostate. He passed out again as it forced through his sphincter. He awoke to the sound of gunshots and the shaft of the beast sliding out of him as it made an inhuman screech. He attempted to move but his destroyed ass and heavy gut kept him pretty immobile. The gunshots subsided and a huge metal man came up and squatted down to look at him. Nicholas turned his head to get a better look at him. He was a decent looking guy in some kind of metal suit, but he didn't have long to ponder before the metal man carefully scooped him up.

"He's alive, Lyons! We'll need to get him to a medic asap!" The man called out to his companion.

\---

It took a couple hours, but they got Nicholas to their camp, and the medic began to carefully extract the things the creature had left inside of him. The doctor had numbed him, but wanted to keep him conscious and not risk putting him under.

"Doctor, what happened to me, exactly?"

"You were attacked by a Centaur. The females lay their eggs inside of other creatures to keep them warm and protected until they hatch, and then when they do hatch they have a first meal ready to go. You're very lucky that Lyons's patrol was nearby, there's a good change you would've died from the complications of this before they had hatched. But you'll be okay, you'll need to rest for a few days minimum. Why are you out here, Vault dweller? We rarely see one of those jumpsuits, and your pip boy might as well be a unicorn."

"My father ran away from the Vault, I left to find him. I was heading to Galaxy News Radio following a lead."

"Lyons was planning to head out that way soon, last I knew. Maybe tomorrow you two can talk about that. Aaaannnnnddd we're done, that's the last egg. You're a very resilient young man. Get some rest, we'll speak more later."


	3. Chapter 3

Nicholas healed as the doctor said he would, and learned from Three-dog that unfortunately, his Dad had already moved on. After speaking to some of the Brotherhood soldiers that he had been traveling with, he decided to investigate Vault 112. the G.E.C.K. his father searched for was intended for vaults, after all, it would make sense that searching nearby vaults would be next on his list. But traveling there alone seemed like a rather risky idea. A brotherhood escort would be helpful, if only he could convince a few of the men to join him.

"Paladin Daniels? May I speak with you?" He approached the Paladin who had scooped him up after the centaur incident.

"Oh, Nicholas! Sure, what's on your mind?" Daniels turned to face Nicholas, even out of power armor he towered over the young man.

"I need to go to Vault 112 to find my father, but you and I both know I'm not exactly a survivalist."

"Well, you lack the experience, no one can blame you for that."

"Yes, well, I was hoping that maybe you would accompany me? You and maybe one or two others? I have no idea what we'll encounter when we get to the Vault, and I could really use your help. I'll do anything you ask in return."

"Anything? What if I asked you to do something demeaning? Or embarrassing?"

"I like being demeaned! I-I mean..." He stammered, realizing that his horniness and attraction to the man had already betrayed him. Before he could correct himself Daniels laughed.

"I see. You're an eager slut, I'll give you that. And don't look at me all confused, when I picked you up from the centaur I saw that there was no blood, your body had been stretched like that before. So unless you want to tell me that you make a habit of being raped by wild animals, I have to assume that you're just a gay little slut."

Nicholas shivered and bit his lip, blood already rushing to his cock at the insulting language. "You got me, Paladin. I was...well, I had a lot of _friends_ back in the vault."

"The community cum-dump then? Sounds about right. Did they pay you, or did you just do it for the love of the craft?" He stepped closer, a hunger in his eyes as he spoke down to the twink.

"It started as a way to get them to stop harassing my friend. And then we just... kept going."

"The whore with the heart of gold? Well, I'll tell you what, me and a couple of my men will go with you, but we get to use you as much as we want, whenever we want, whatever way we want."

"I can live with that."

\---

Nicholas and the 3 Brotherhood soldiers were out in the wastes and had just finished setting up camp with Paladin Daniels came up behind Nicholas and put his hands on his waist. Nicholas smiled a little and leaned back against the paladin's chest.

"It's too bad you're a man, I would absolutely love to use you as my personal breeding whore."

"You could still try, you never know."

"Oh, I intend to. Strip." Daniels stepped back to give Nicholas room to get naked.

Nicholas did his best to put on a good show, sliding the brotherhood jumpsuit he had been given off of his body, making a point of lingering while bent over to show off his ass. Once he was fully naked he turned to see that Daniels was lounging on his sleeping bag, pants down and his massive cock erect and waiting with him idly stroking it.

"The Brotherhood of Steel doesn't really approve of homosexual relationships, Nicholas. Think they're a waste of time, since no babies can come out of it. It leaves those of us who are so inclined feeling... pent up. Knight Jones, Knight Laurens and I all spend a lot of time together. We've wanted to find someone we could all fuck at the same time for a while, and here you are." His voice was low and husky as he continued to lazily stroke himself while watching Nicholas with hawk like intensity.

"So I'm going to need you to come here and straddle me, you fucking slut."

Nicholas shivered, his cock hard as can be, and quickly obeyed, eager to get used by the three large, muscular men. He straddled Daniels's lap and reached down to help guide his cock inside of him. It was at least 10 inches and as thick as his wrist, but he was still fairly loose after the centaur, and took him easily. He moaned as he felt Jones come up behind him and force his cock in alongside Daniels, his was not quite as large as the older Paladin's, but it was still more impressive than the common man. Laurens came up to his face and dropped his pants showing that his cock was terrifyingly large, 13 inches in length and as girthy as his forearm.

"For your own good, I suggest sucking on it. Because I'm gonna fuck your ass too." Laurens said gruffly, holding up his meaty length in his hand. Nicholas nodded and bounced between the two cocks in his ass and the cock in his mouth, moaning lewdly as he was taken from both sides, dripping his pre onto Daniels's abs. Laurens put a hand on Nicholas's shoulder to get him to stop and pulled his cock from his mouth with a crude, wet pop. He walked behind Nicholas and made the young man moan as Jones adjusted to make room.

He cried out and came on Daniels's stomach as Laurens pushed his cock in, putting pressure on his prostate and stretching his rim to the max. Laurens wasted no time in forcing himself in deep with one hard thrust. Nicholas's cry was cut off by Daniels reaching up and grabbing him by the throat, choking him just enough to quiet him. Jones leaned forward and bit him on the shoulder, while Laurens started to pound into the slutty twink. All four men moaned at the different sensations, with Nicholas mewling and crying out like a cheap prostitute. When he came again his body tried to tighten around the three cocks, but Laurens incessant, merciless thrusts kept him from tightening too much. Jones was the first to cum inside of Nicholas's ass, and carefully extracted himself from the fuck pile, his cum and the extra space allowing Laurens to go even harder and deeper, thoroughly abusing the young man.

Not long later Daniels followed Jones's lead and shot his load into Nicholas. His softening cock slipped out of the twink and Laurens carefully stood, his arms hooked under Nicholas's thighs. Nicholas, to his credit, realized what was happening and reached back to hold onto Lauren's shoulders while they were in transition to standing. Laurens walked the two of them over to his suit of power armor and pressed Nicholas against it to steady him before starting to fuck his ass hard, fast, and deep. It didn't take long before he was able to force his way past his sphincter, and finally bottom out. Nicholas cried out and came onto the power armor, holding tight to the cool metal as Laurens started to fuck his guts.

"Oh god! Oh god oh god! Oh god Laurens! I want you to keep me! Fuck me like this forever~~" He mewled out his desperate, slutty plea as his ass fluttered in ecstasy around the invading length.

"And," He grunted as he pulled out then slammed back in to full, "Deprive the rest of the wasteland of your services? I wouldn't, unh! I wouldn't dream of being so, mmph! Selfish!"

Nicholas was unable to respond as the brutal fucking rendered him to a mere drooling mess, at this point his poor prostate just gave up and allowed him to consistently drool cum from his poor, neglected cock. In his mind the only thing he could manage to think was, 'Imagine a super mutant fucking me like this.'

\---

The three men spent a couple more hours using Nicholas's body like a cock-sleeve, bouncing him on their laps, fucking his face, spit-roasting him, fisting him, and making him lick his cum off of them afterwards. When Nicholas was finally allowed to sleep he was too exhausted to even dream. The next morning he awoke to find himself being hog-tied.

"Uh, a little early to start with the kinky stuff already, isn't it guys?" But when he looked around the camp he saw that they were not alone. A small group of raiders had foun their camp. "Laurens what the fuck is going on?"

Laurens chuckled, "Well, you agreed that we could do whatever we wanted with you. I decided that I wanted to make some money off of you. Jones and Daniels agreed, so long as no one kidnaps you."

"So why are you tying me up? I was already thinking about becoming a prostitute!"

"I think it's hot, and they didn't believe me when I said you'd be willing. Now be a good bitch and get daddy some money~" He purred sadistically and positioned Nicholas so he was face down, ass up, and gave his ass a harsh, searing spank.

Nicholas whimpered at the spank but accepted that he did agree to those terms. Most of the cocks that took him weren't especially impressive, but he moaned anyway, despite this feeling like nothing more than teasing compared to the night before. And then a deep rumbling voice behind him caught him completely off guard.

"You sure this can take my cock? Might break it."

Nicholas looked over his shoulder and gasped at the sight of a super mutant. Apparently this one was just smart enough to be willing to pay for sex. He clearly wasn't part of the raider gang, he'd have noticed a super mutant in the group before.

"Uh, hi... I've never fucked a mutant before..." He said sheepishly, his face covered in cum.

"Heard metal men fucking you last night. Watched. Liked it. Saw raiders pay to fuck you. Asked if could play too, metal men said yes but go last, in case break you."

Nicholas shivered, while he did get a thrill out of knowing that he had an audience to last night's affairs, he was also a little nervous, despite him having already thought about what a super mutant cock would be like. He gasped quietly when he felt the mutant pick up his cock and drop it onto his back, it was at least two feet long. He said a silent prayer as the mutant pushed the head of its cock into him. Just the head was the size of Nicholas's fist. This was it, this was how he was going to die, cumming on a mutant cock as it broke his spine.

The super mutant went slow at first, just easing himself into Nicholas. At the halfway mark it pushed past his sphincter, and Nicholas was grateful that Knight Laurens had already done well to loosen him up, and lube up his guts. He winced and whined as the mutant went deeper than anything in his life had ever gone before. His cock was drooling cum all over the ground, the constant pressure milking his balls dry. The mutant finally bottomed out, and Nicholas was able to see the shape of its cock in his intestines, the sight was terrifying, and yet so bizarrely sexy, like he was finally being used to his fullest potential. The mutant was surprisingly gentle, easing in and out of Nicholas's ass, moaning as it did.

He didn't stay gentle for long though, starting to speed up his rutting as Nicholas adjusted to him. Apparently he had been watching Laurens's technique closely as he started to pull out to just the tip, and then slam the whole thing back in. Nicholas blacked out as the super mutant continued to brutally fuck his ass, using him as nothing more than a cheap toy. Nicholas came to and cried out in ecstasy when the mutant started to cum, his huge cock pulsing, massaging every inch of Nicholas's abused insides. The hot burn of its cum filling his intestines to the point of making him look to be in the second trimester of pregnancy. His Geiger counter started to tick away, which was concerning, but some rad-x and a couple days bed rest would have him back to normal, surely. The mutant pulled its cock slowly out of Nicholas, and when he finally popped free the cum started to ooze out of his abused ass. The mutant gave him a pat on the head and then walked away. Nicholas passed out in exhaustion while Laurens untied him, his first time selling his body for money a wild success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made up a bunch of brotherhood folks please don't try to find them in game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're doing a time skip my dudes, because I find a lot of the actual serious plot of Fallout 3 tedious, and I want to skip ahead to the good stuff.

Nicholas had found his Dad, and then lost him forever, in the span of a week. Rescuing him from Vault 112, helping him at the Jefferson Memorial, and then fleeing after the Enclave attacked and killed him. It had all happened so fast that Nicholas could scarcely believe that it _had_ happened. He an the other survivors had sought refuge with the Brotherhood of Steel, but Nicholas was too grief-stricken to enjoy time with his friends there. He carried on his Dad's work, trying to find a G.E.C.K. so he could complete Project Purity and let his Dad rest in peace. One group of kids, a couple dozen super mutants, and a whole lot of Rad-X later, he finally had a G.E.C.K. As he left Vault 87 he was met with the fucking Enclave.

He resisted against his bindings, glaring daggers at his kidnappers as they flew to God knows where. Of all the fucking people, of course it would be the Enclave to try and ruin his Dad's work, _again_. When they arrived at they arrived at their destination he was dragged into the compound and brought into a specialized cell. It was all bright white and clean walls, with chains and manacles hanging from the ceiling. Nicholas was hung up by his wrists and ankles, facing the floor. Three new men entered the room, each wearing a sleek leather uniform. The soldiers were excused and the door was shut behind them. 

"Welcome to Raven Rock, young man. You are going to tell us everything you know about Project Purity, the Brotherhood of Steel, and the Vaults."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, don't be that way. We are going to make you talk, it'll be up to you to decide how difficult the process is."

"I'm not telling you shit."

"Very well. Strip him."

At this the other two men came an quickly unclasped and removed all of his metal armor pieces, and then used scissors to cut off the underclothes he wore, leaving him fully naked and exposed.

"This is your last chance, you can tell us, or we can make you tell us."

"I'd rather die."

"Very well. Let's begin, shall we?"

One of the three men grabbed a switch and started to whip Nicholas's ass and thighs. He did his best to keep a stone face, holding back any noise he wanted to make. He could not hold back from making a noise when two metal clamps were put onto his petite nipples, pinching them painfully hard. One look down and he realized these clamps were connected to a power source. The first shock sent through his nipples made him scream, and he hated himself for it because not only did he show weakness; he got hard.

"What's this? I thought we were torturing you, and here you are, erect. Perhaps we can go about this differently." The leader walked behind Nicholas and and poured some oil onto his ass before shoving in three fingers. Nicholas moaned, but took the fingers without any difficulty or resistance. "I see, I will need to up my game if I want to make an impact on you." The man chuckled before shoving his whole fist inside of Nicholas, who moaned lewdly and dripped precum onto the tile floor. The man started to roughly fist his ass.

"Mark, I want you to give him nice, random shocks. John, prepare something special for our friend, he is taking my fist without any difficulty." The two men nodded and set about their tasks, John leaving the room to accomplish his, while Mark smiled sadistically as he sent a large shock to Nicholas, who cried out and dripped even more pre onto the floor.

"I am Tobias, if you wish to moan my name, clearly that's something you do often." Tobias chuckled as he shoved his arm all the way up to the elbow inside of Nicholas.

"Fuck you, Tobias. I've fucked a super mutant and a centaur before, you can't break me."

"My, you are quite the disgusting little slut, aren't you? What depravity will you wastelanders not sink to? No matter, I will find a way to get to you." And with that Tobias pulled out to just his hand, and relaxed it. But the brief reprieve was replaced with shock and fear as Nicholas felt him slide his other hand inside and start to gape him. When satisfied that he was stretched enough, Tobias balled both hands into fists and started forcing his arms into Nicholas, the pressure on his prostate and overwhelming stretch making him shoot ropes of cum onto the floor, mewling as Tobias took no care to stop, instead pushing his arms in deeper and deeper, until both were in up to the elbow, and Nicholas's poor ass had been stretched more than he ever thought possible. He came again and again as Tobias fucked his ass with his forearms, utterly ruining his ass for any man in the future. When the door opened to the cell he let out a genuine, terrified scream: John had brought back a tamed Deathclaw.

"Oh good, I just got him ready for it." Tobias removed his arms and walked over to a sink in the corner to wash himself. Nicholas was left still gaping open, the cool air touching what was never meant to be touched. John came up with the deathclaw in tow, holding a chain attached to its collar. He also carried a small bottle of some sort of murky orange liquid. He poured the liquid into Nicholas's gaped ass, and a couple minutes later the deathclaw was grabbing him by the torso and forcing its gigantic, ridged cock into him. Whatever that liquid was, it drove the beast wild, and Nicholas was certain he wouldn't survive.

The deathclaw was a rough lover, pounding into the human it held with no consideration, its ridges stroking every inch of Nicholas's channel, making him leak cum until he had nothing left. Nicholas started to shake as his system was overwhelmed. The deathclaw growled and held him with both hands, rutting into him faster and deeper until it came, shooting so much cum into him that it forced past his stomach and made him vomit it out. The beast then pulled out and John lead the beast back to it's kennel. Nicholas wept, his body destroyed.

Tobias returned to Nicholas, pulling his chin up to make eye contact. "Well? Do you wish to continue this exercise, or will you tell us what we want to know?"

"I don't know that much about the Brotherhood, I only know what's happened since the Jefferson Memorial for Project Purity, but if you want to know about my vault I can tell you about that. But please... I need medical attention. I'm in pain."

Tobias nodded and let Nicholas down, lowering him to the floor and radio-ing someone outside of the room. "He'll talk, but get a medic in here to make sure he doesn't die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one isn't super long, I used up more of my writing energy working on my Sasha fic. Give it a read if you're interested, and I'm super open to suggestions and ideas.


End file.
